Psylocke
Psylocke is a character that appears in Marvel Super Heroes and Marvel Vs. Capcom 2, and also appears in the first Marvel Vs. Capcom as a helper character. Backstory Psylocke was born Elisabeth Glorianna "Betsy" Braddock and raised in England. Born in the small town of Maldon, Essex, Betsy and her brothers had a very privileged life. She is the twin sister of Brian Braddock, better known as the superhero Captain Britain. She eventually came to join the X-Men and learn how to better use her powers after being rescued from Spiral and the Mojo World by The New Mutants. Some time later, in a desperate attempt to save her teammates from being murders by the Reavers, she activated the Siege Perilous portal, given to the X-Men by Roma as a last resort. Beings who entered the portal were cosmically judged and reborn into another life, given a "clean slate". After emerging from the Siege Perilous, Psylocke was found by the Hand, a ninja clan. Their leader, Matsu'o Tsurayaba, had contacted Spiral in order to save the life of his brain-damaged lover, Kwannon. Spiral informed Matsu'o that Psylocke's telepathy could restore Kwannon, and Matsu'o accepted. With some physical and mental conditioning, Psylocke (inhabiting Kwannon's body) became the Hand's prime assassin, taking the name Lady Mandarin. She gained highly remarkable fighting skills and learned to focus her telepathic power into a "psychic knife" which appeared as a dagger of energy projecting outward from her fist. Lady Mandarin's first mission pitted her against Wolverine. Betsy's psychic knife attack revealed Wolverine's memories of who she used to be and allowed her to break free from the Hand's conditioning. Psylocke rejected her role as Lady Mandarin and escaped with Wolverine and Jubilee. Much later, in an attempt to save Tabitha Smith from Sabretooth (Victor Creed) who had been living at the Mansion while pretending to be mentally handicapped, Psylocke engaged the homicidal mutant in battle. Although a deadly martial artist, she was no physical match for Sabretooth. Finally realizing she had no other choice, she attacked him with her psychic knife. Unfortunately, Creed had been stabbed in the head by Wolverine, losing the part of his brain affected by psionic attacks and her knife had no effect on him. She was already exhausted from their battle and could not manage to fight back, and was consequently mauled by Sabretooth. In a bid to save her life, Archangel and Wolverine went with Doctor Strange into the Crimson Dawn to retrieve a magical liquid that could heal her. The mission was successful, although the healing liquid produced side effects: a red dagger-shaped tattoo appeared over Psylocke's left eye, she gained the ability to hide in and teleport through shadows, and her personality took on a cold edge. Gameplay Special Attacks *'Psy-Blast: '''Hard Punch sends a projectile straight across the screen, Light Punch arcs diagonally down-towards. This is a fairly large fireball, so it can be difficult to avoid. *'Psy-Blade: 'Hitting the buttons in the order shown will generate the most number of hits and damage. This makes Psylocke float through the air and attack with her Psi all around her, which is good against jumping players, and sometimes even grounded ones. Either move can be performed in the air. *'Ninjutsu: 'Teleports you into a location chosen by the button you pressed. Punches always take you to the top of the screen, Light to the left, Hard to the right. This does not change even if you switch sides. Kicks always take you to the bottom. Again, Light to the left and Hard to the right. When you're coming out of your Teleport, pressing in any direction and one of your attack buttons will cause you to do a Psy-Drill, which knocks down if it connects. Assist Attacks Hyper Combos *'Psy-Thrust: 'Psylocke powers up and then does a drill attack, and this can be performed while jumping as well. You can hold the joystick in any direction as soon as the motion is complete, which allows you to control where this flies at. Also pressing an attack button and a direction on the joystick when she's almost done with the move will cause her to do it again, although it doesn't last as long as the first time. *'Psy-Maelstrom: 'Basically a Hyper version of the Psi-Blade. The closer you are the more damage this will potentially do, you want to be point blank to get the full effect. Also, mashing the attack buttons will generate more damage and hits. *'Kocho-Gakure: '''Psylocke summons a bunch of psi-butterflies that fly around her in circles. Works well against jumping players because the butterflies have pretty solid range and if one hits several others will likely juggle your enemy. Still, you want to be as close to your opponent as possible when you do this so you'll generate the most damage. Artwork psylocke.JPG|Marvel Super Heroes Psyz.png|X-Men : Children Of The Atom Sprites Psylocke breathe.gif Psylocke-kicks.gif Psylocke-punches.gif Psylocke-antiair.gif Also See Psylocke's moves in Marvel vs Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes Category:Characters Category:MvC Characters Category:Marvel Characters Category:X-Men Characters Category:Summonable Characters Category:Good Alignment Category:MvC2 Characters P Category:Rushdown Characters Category:psylocke